


Terms of Endearments

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde decided that it was time to give Licht a new nickname





	Terms of Endearments

“That should be enough!” Hyde grinned to himself as he looked over his work. With the paper in his hand, he ran to Licht. He found him lying on the bed, looking at his phone and he didn’t hear Hyde enter. Feeling a little mischievous, he crept closer without making a sound. When he was close enough, Hyde jumped onto his back. “Lichtan!”

“What are you doing, Shit Rat?” Licht threw a glare over his shoulder but Hyde didn’t appear the least bit apologetic as he hugged him. He was being a little more clingy than usual so Licht turned to face him as best as he could. It was a little difficult with Hyde’s weight on his back so he reached back and pulled on his hair lightly. “I was texting my mom. You better have a good reason for interrupting me.”

“I wanted to give you this.” Hyde placed the piece of paper in front of Licht and he unfolded it. It was a list of endearments and nicknames that ranged from pleasant to embarrassing. Hyde placed his chin on Licht’s head, bringing his attention back to him. “I was talking to Kuro today and he got me thinking. You don’t like the nicknames I gave you, do you?”

When he was on the phone with his brother, he bragged that Licht had the cutest reaction whenever he called him by his nickname. Then, Kuro pointed out that Licht would often kick him in reaction. Hyde knew his brother didn’t meant anything by that comment but it still played in his mind. The nicknames he used were originally a teasing gesture but they soon turn into endearments to Hyde.

Did Licht not see them the same? He loved Licht so he didn’t want to call him something he wasn’t comfortable with. So, Hyde searched the internet and made a list of endearments people liked being called. “I still want a special nickname between us so choose one and it’ll be your new nickname.”

“There has to be a hundred names here.” Licht reached over and took a pen sitting on his desk. He elbowed Hyde and sent him onto his back. There was a desk next to the bed but he placed the paper on Hyde’s chest. He began to scribble out names and he placed the paper over Hyde’s face when he was done. “Here, you can call me these.”

Hyde was a little disappointed that Licht so readily choose a new nickname. Then, he took the paper off his face to see what he chose. To his surprise, Licht had crossed out all the names and wrote three of his own at the bottom. Licht placed his head on Hyde’s chest and felt him chuckle. “Angel-chan, Lichtan and Angel Cakes? You sure?”

“I wrote them down, didn’t I?” Licht frowned up at him. “Who said I hated them to begin with? Don’t try to suggest that Mr. Cat did because he’s too sweet to lie.”

“Well, I guess I put that idea in my own mind.” Hyde admitted and Licht sighed heavily. “You always kick me whenever I call you those nicknames.”

“Stop overthinking things.” Sometimes, he wondered why he fell in love with someone as exasperating as Hyde. When Hyde pouted at him, Licht flicked his forehead lightly. “I like it when you call me those silly names. They’re yours. I kicked you because you were embarrassing me in public. You’re always screaming stuff like ‘check out my Angel-chan’ or ‘you’re so cool, Lichtan’ when we’re supposed to be having a date. It’s not just the two of us if others are staring.”

“So, I can continue calling you by my special nicknames if I tone it down in public?” Hyde asked, a little giddy. He knew that it would be difficult to hold himself back but he was glad that Licht liked the nicknames he gave him. He pulled him close and whispered against his lips, “What about Angel Babe or Angel Face? Archangel Lichtan? Oh, Angelmine!”

“Don’t push it, Shit Rat.” Licht warned and Hyde chuckled. He laid on his chest and closed his eyes briefly. “You can call me whatever you want. But, when we’re alone in bed, it’s just Licht. Okay?”

“Whatever you want, Licht.” Hyde’s warm breath brushed over his hair and Licht nestled into his chest. While Licht grew to like the nicknames he gave him, he also enjoyed the rare moments Hyde said his name. The nicknames were filled with a teasing affection but whenever he used his name, he could hear a deep love in his voice.

“What about me? Can you call me Hyde when we’re alone like this?” Hyde begged him and Licht considered the idea for a moment.

“Hy… Hy… Are you saying you don’t like my nicknames for you, Shit Rat?” Licht blushed and rolled off him. He didn’t know why but using his name suddenly made him feel shy. So, he returned to texting his mother to distract himself. Hyde hugged him from behind and he could feel his chest pressed against his back.

“I love the nicknames you gave me too.” Hyde kissed his shoulder but didn’t push him for anything more.

“You really are a maso-rat. Most people wouldn’t consider Shit Rat an endearment.” Licht pointed out but Hyde’s smile never faltered. Seeing his content expression, Licht reached back to pet him. “I have an early interview tomorrow so we should sleep soon. I’ll finish this in a bit so go to sleep first. Goodnight, Hyde.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite aspect of LawLicht is how their insulting nicknames turn into endearments so I had to make a short oneshot on it


End file.
